The Fugler Sisters
by Fajita Joe
Summary: Sidney and Andrea Fugler are sisters. Sid's always hated Andy -she's always been one step above her. Andy's always hated Sid -she's always had that dangerous side she's always envied... And when love is involved, it's not cool...
1. Andrea Fugler

This is our first story writing together... So, er, yeah!!! Two brains, one notepad! Heh heh. F.Y.I. to the reader, the point of view switches between the two sisters every chapter. So, yeah. Enjoy and please review. AND BE KIND!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, we don't own Harry Potter!  
  
CHAPTER ONE… ANDY  
  
…I can not wait until the beginning of the term Andy… For once again I shall get to see your beautiful glowing face everyday, with regularity. And, hey, Quidditch season is only a little bit after school starts.  
  
Well, I do have to be off, my dear Neo is itching to once be off in the air with a letter so I shall see you at Platform 9¾.  
  
With love,  
  
Oliver  
  
I sighed, that letter from Oliver was so sweet… He must be the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world. And to think I was only a moments way from seeing him!  
  
"Fucking Gryffindork!" snapped a voice in my ear, bringing me back to the real world. My head snapped up from my letter as I quickly shoved into my back pocket.  
  
"Did I say anything to you Slytherbitch?" I asked, annoyed at the only face I saw all year. This face was one that belonged to my fourteen-month older sister, Sidney.  
  
"You were born, that's what you did," Sid snapped. Man, I really can't stand her sometimes. Hah! Sometimes? Try all times. "What's wrong, you're lover's not hear yet? Should've figured. He's probably off shagging Percy."  
I glared at her, "At least I have a boyfriend!!"  
  
"I don't need one!"  
  
"Piss off," I muttered. I looked at her in the eyes, "Go over and say 'hey' to Pucey -and leave me alone!"  
  
"Yeah, then we can talk about how all of our 'wonderful' summers went and then we can all sit around and read poetry like you and your boring friends do, right?" I so wanted to punch her. She really brought out the worst side in me. I looked at my watch, waiting for Oliver and ignoring Sid. "Yes, that'll be fun," she said to nobody. Finally she yelled, "Hey Pucey!" and then she ran off to talk to some boy who was in a big group of Slytherins.  
  
I sighed and looked at my watch -again. Our mum and dad had only left five minutes prior yet it already felt like a lifetime. "Hey," a voice said pleasantly. I jerked my head up to hit a head above mine. "OW!!!" the person screamed. "Bloody hell Andy!"  
  
Oh crap! Wasn't it just my luck that person was Oliver. "Oliver!!! I am so sorry!!!" I put my arm around him, "Are you okay?"  
  
He kissed me on the forehead and then embraced me in a hug, "I'm okay. Your head just hit my jaw but I'll live."  
  
I drew away from his hug, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you want me to die?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I'm fine," he smiled. Did I ever mention Oliver was cute? Well, he was. And that he was Keeper for Gryffindor's Quidditch team? Well, he was. And that he was team captain for his second year this year? Well, he was. I giggled to myself. He put his arm around me, "What's so funny?"  
  
I looked at him and grinned, "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a sweet boyfriend."  
  
"Er, okay," he laughed. "You think that."  
  
Just then Percy Weasley walked by, "Hey Wood." He smiled at Oliver. He then looked at me, "Fugler." He chuckled. "Heh heh, Fugler."  
  
Ah, what a nice greeting that was to get from Percy. I guess I'd have to shoot it right back. "Hey Weasley, just shut up. It's not like you have any prize-winning last name. It kind of resembles 'weasel'!" I snapped at him jokingly. I knew my last name -Fulger- was bad, but I took pride with it.  
  
Percy laughed, "Fugler sounds like, heh heh…"  
  
"Don't go there Weasley," Oliver warned. Then, suddenly, the three of us started laughing.  
  
"So, Fugler -heh heh- did you make prefect this year?" asked Percy.  
  
I smiled, "As a matter of fact Weasley, I did! And by you being dressed in your Hogwarts attire already and there being a huge badge with a "P" on your right breast I assume you did too."  
  
"You assumed right, Fugler," Percy smiled at the sound of my last name. Grrr… Why did so many people have fun with that last name? But, to be honest, the joking rate was always at its worst at the start of the term because not many people said it all summer. Did Sid have the same trouble?  
  
"Why are you dressed already Percy?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Why aren't you?" he asked him.  
  
"Um, because we're not even on the train yet and most average wizards dress on the train."  
  
"I'm not average, now am I?" asked Percy. Man, this kid could really get to me, to the point where I just want to slap him from being such a butt-head. Actually, he wasn't really my friend… Just a kid who's been following around Oliver since our first year…  
  
Still, it's a miracle Percy's got such a sweet family that overlooks his snooty side. As if on cue of me thinking of the Weasleys, Percy's little brothers Fred and George popped up without a word… Almost acting like they had been there the whole time.  
  
"I'd say you're below," I smiled.  
  
"Hey, guess what?" said Fred Weasley looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Harry Potter's here! On Platform 9¾!"  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Oliver. "You serious?"  
  
"Yeah, we both saw him," said George nodding.  
  
"Whoa," I thought. Harry Potter? At Hogwarts? How cool was that?  
  
"His dad was great at Quidditch! Do you think…"  
  
I looked up at him and smiled, "Nope, don't think so."  
  
The Weasleys then started laughing while Oliver looked like he got hit by a Bludger. "Oh," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, hey," Sid said walking by. "If it isn't the Gryffindorks laughing once again for no apparent reason."  
  
"Er, yeah. And if it isn't the Slytherbitch being jerks again?" I smiled.  
  
Sid smiled back, "Yeah."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade in an hours time, so do you plan on putting on your uniforms if you know what's good for you," a voice said cheerfully over the intercom.  
  
I sighed, "I like me Muggle clothes."  
  
"I don't know Andy," smiled a fellow prefect and fifth year by the name of Penelope Clearwater. She was okay, not really one of my friends… She had a real attitude, that's for sure. "I like how everybody is in uniform; it makes you feel worth-while."  
  
"Really now?" I laughed.  
  
"Yes," she giggled.  
  
"Trus-" Oliver was cut short by the opening of the door.  
  
"Excuse me for barging in, but have any of you seen a toad in here?" there stood a girl; she had to've been a first year, with the bushiest hair I had ever seen. Whoa. Talk about high-maintenance.  
  
"I don't know," said Oliver, standing up in the middle of our compartment. "Have we?"  
  
"Oliver," I scoffed. "Do be nice to the first year."  
  
"How do you know I'm a first year?" the girl asked.  
  
"It's all over your face," sighed Percy.  
  
"Shuddup Weasley!" growled Penelope.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Oooh dear, the poor bushy haired girl was going to be freaked out at us. I got up and walked to the door. "Do ignore them, sorry."  
  
She shrugged and stepped outside, "its okay, but no toad?"  
  
I smiled apologetically as I stepped outside and closed the door to our compartment, "No toad. I'm not sure I caught your name, what is it?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," the girl looked at me quite puzzled, like I was some hag, "And you?"  
  
"Andrea Fugler, but you can call me Andy," I extended my hand.  
  
She took it, "Pleasure." I nodded. "What year are you in Andy?"  
  
"Fifth," I smiled.  
  
"And house?"  
  
"Gryffindor, home of the brave," I laughed. She didn't. Awkward silence, not cool. "So, er, are you Muggle-born?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but I do know many spells," she smiled proudly. She looked like a Gryffindor. Or Slytherin. Hmm… Watch me be wrong and she get sorted into some other house.  
  
"Nice," I nodded. Just then a boy popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked frantically. "Have you seen Trevor?"  
  
She looked at him, "No, sorry Neville."  
  
I looked at her, "Is it safe to presume that is the toad?"  
  
She nodded. "Neville, I'd like you to meet Andrea Fugler and Andrea I'd like you to meet Neville Longbottom."  
  
Longbottom? Oh, the poor kid must've been related to the Longbottoms who got killed by the Death Eaters!  
  
He nodded at me, "Nice to meet you." Okay, so he didn't seem that messed up in the head.  
  
"And you," I smiled. "You can call me Andy."  
  
He shrugged, "Okay."  
  
Awkward silence again. Not cool. "So, er, I'll let you guys get on with your toad-search… Good luck, I'm sure you'll find 'im!"  
  
"Thank you Andre -I mean Andy!" said Neville, turning around continuing his hunt down the train as I went back in my chaotic compartment with my friends.  
  
"Oooh? Is Andy hanging out with first years?" asked one of my best friends, Owen Cauldwell who was a fellow fifth year in Hufflepuff.  
  
"Oh shut up Owen! Just because I'm nice -"  
  
"A nice bitch!" laughed Owen.  
  
"-person," it finally sank in what he said. Oh man, that wasn't nice.  
  
"Owen!" yelled Oliver jokingly as I sat down next to him. "I'm going to get you!"  
  
"Oh yes, and I am the King of England!" said Owen, showing the fact he was Muggle-raised because he referred to the figurehead of our nation, one that Muggles do talk about quite often -more than us Magic-folk at least.  
  
"Whatever, I'm Keeper for the Chudley Cannons!"  
  
"You're good enough," I said because the Chudley Cannons were a, well, bad Quidditch team that didn't really have a history of winning.  
  
Oliver turned and smiled at me, "Is that an insult or a compliment, Andy?" 


	2. Sidney Fugler

Disclaimer: Yeah, again, we don't own Harry Potter. One of us, (*cough Sid!) has no money and mooches off the other person. So please don't sue us. Especially Sid.  
  
Sid's note: Marcus doesn't have bad teeth in the story. Yay!  
  
CHAPTER ONE...SID FUGLER...  
  
  
  
My sister has always been a step up from me. Always. I get good marks in all of my classes, and then she goes and makes Prefect. I find out that a boy fancies me, she knows that three boys fancy her. I make Slytherin like our bastard father, she makes Gryffindor like our loving mother. I hate her.  
  
Stupid Andy with her dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect smile. And then there's me, Sid, the total opposite of Andy, with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, glasses, a semi-perfect smile, and a full fourteen months older than Andy. It's no wonder nobody likes me. Everybody always loves Andy more than Sid. Why that is, I don't exactly know.  
  
It's always been hell spending summer with Andy, especially this summer. This summer holiday, she could not shut her mouth about her making Gryffindor Prefect and her seamlessly flawless relationship with her and that fucking Gryffindork Quidditch Captain.  
  
All summer long, I've been told, "That Oliver Wood is such a nice boy, Sid, when are you ever going to get a boyfriend and be more like your sister?" or, "Your sister's so pretty, what happened to you?"or, "Sid, why can't you find a boy like your sisters?". Do you know why I can't find a boy like that? It's because she's my sister, that's why.  
  
Finally I won't have to hear any of those questions or comments anymore. Finally I won't have to be pressured to be something more. Finally I'm almost on the train back to school where nobody cares, which is exactly what I want. Finally I'll be a sixth year and I'll be almost finished with school. But best of all, I don't have to see Andy's face as long as I can avoid her at school.  
  
"Fucking Gryffindork!" I say as I pass by Andy while she's waiting for her precious Oliver Wood to turn up on the platform.  
  
"Did I do anything to you, Slytherbitch?" Slytherbitch? That was certainly new, but it was lame. So very lame.  
  
"You were born, that's what you did." I grinned at her and she gave me that annoyed look. I always loved pissing her off. "What's wrong, you're lover's not here yet? Should've figured. He's probably off shagging Percy."  
  
"Piss off." she said not paying attention to me. "Why don't you go and hang out with Pucey or something?"  
  
"Yeah, then we can talk about how all of our 'wonderful' summer's went and then we can all sit around and read poetry like you and your boring friends do, right?" she was looking at her watch for the thousandth time. "Yes, that'll be fun." I left. I went to join my friends on the Slytherin Quidditch team. My only friends. It wasn't that I didn't have any other friends its just...okay, they were my only friends, but I do have many acquaintances...  
  
"Oi! It's Sid!" the team greeted me. They seemed to all like me (mostly cos they wouldn't have passed a single class if it weren't for my work they always copied. Over time, we all actually became friends).  
  
"So, Sid, tell us, how was your summer with the bitch?" questioned Adrian Pucey, a real smart arse sometimes.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever heard so much about Oliver Wood in my pathetic life."  
  
"Is she still dating that Gryffinfuck?" asked Marcus Flint, who I would consider one of my close friends because I knew him since we were little (my family was friends with his, despite my damn mother always complaining about his family behind their back.That's why Marcus is one of my best friends, my mother hates him).  
  
"Yeah, why?" I questioned, "Please tell me you're not interested in shagging my sister?"  
  
"I'm not. Trust me, I wanted too, but she's just too stuck-up and...nice. Not one to really be fun."  
  
"-or dirty."  
  
"-or naughty."  
  
"-or wild." the group added one by one. The team looked over at Andy and Oliver hugging each other, and they all agreed that Andy was neither fun, dirty, naughty, or wild. That made me feel better.  
  
We all boarded the train and filed into an empty compartment. Soon the talk about our "Exciting" summer holiday, and the details on Marcus's little "Summer Night Rendezvous" wound down and we all went off doing our separate things. Derrick and Bole went off somewhere. Adrian and Terrence were sitting across from me and Marcus giggling at a dirty magazine. Marcus was dozing on and off sleep, and I was staring out the window.  
  
"What's bothering you, Sid?" said Marcus coming out of a sleep.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Er...why do guys fancy Andy more than me?" that was a question that I've been pondering since the age of five.  
  
"Do you really want to know why?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's too bad cos I don't know."  
  
"Marcus! Of course you know. You out of all men should know the answer!"  
  
"Each man's different. I personally fancy the dark haired, bitchy girls, they're always fun to fuck about with." Marcus grinned. "But I guess some blokes fancy rigid, smart, clean girls."  
  
"Well then, why is it each bloke at Hogwarts fancies my sister?"  
  
"Are you jealous of Andy, Sid?" questioned Adrian. They all looked at me.  
  
"No..." I said in a low voice. "I, unlike my sister, don't need to depend on men for everything. I don't need love-"  
  
"You need sex." added Marcus. They all laughed. "I remember just a few years ago, I caught you snogging your little stuffed bear for 'practise'!" I didn't have a mirror on me, but I could tell I was bright red. And I wasn't snogging my bear..."Whatever happened to that bear? Hot Cheeks, did you call him?" laughed Marcus.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." I need a come back. "At least I don't try to fuck everything I see!" I shot back at him. "Ever since we were little, you were always trying to get me to play Nurse with you." This was true. "I remember you used to unzip your trousers and chase me around the front yard saying that you needed a check up!" Marcus, who wasn't laughing anymore, shot a cold look at Terrence and Adrian who were still laughing. "What's the matter Marcus, don't you want to play Nurse with me anymore?" I gave him a sad look.  
  
"Shut your face. That happened a long time ago." said Marcus.  
  
"Exactly." Marcus didn't say anything. I started to feel bad. "I'm sorry, does Marcus need a hug?" I said, trying to lighten things up.  
  
"Fuck off." he said. I leaned over and hugged him anyways. "Jealous bitch." he whispered in my ear as we hugged each other.  
  
"Slut." we smiled at each other. We have a very strange friendship. 


	3. The Sorting Andy

Chapter Three... Andy  
  
"I can't believe we're actually back here after all this time!" I looked across Gryffindor's table to see one of my best friends, Erin Sousa, sitting there, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "It's felt like forever!"  
  
I joined her in her ceiling gazing, Hogwarts has an enchanted ceiling that reflects the outside world in. Since I first stepped into the Great Hall in my first year, it has always amazed me. Tonight the sky was dark and mystical.  
  
I felt a hand on my knee, "Having fun being an astronomer?"  
  
I put my hand upon Oliver's and smiled at him, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."  
  
He turned his hand up, squeezed my hand, and smiled, "You probably belong with the Centaurs, Andy."  
  
"That's not very nice," commented Erin, still looking up at the ceiling.  
  
I laughed and Percy turned around from where he was sitting by Erin, "You excited about being prefect this year Andrea?"  
  
"Er," I was about ready to explode at how he pronounced my name wrong. It's An-dree-a, not An-drea-a! But, for once I didn't feel like snapping. I could feel Oliver squeeze my hand as in not to explode. I breathed in and attempted to answer his question, "Not especially. I mean, it's an honor an-"  
  
"Not especially?" roared Percy. "How can you not be?"  
  
"As I was saying you piece of dragon crap," I continued calmly -not going to turn all pissy- while Oliver laughed, "I'm honored though I feel it could've possibly gone to a better student."  
  
"Like who? I already got it," Percy responded loudly.  
  
Leave it to Percy Weasley to drag more people into our arguement. Me, being the stupid arse I am, fed into it by bringing in others. "Like Erin," I shrugged with a raised voice. "She is a good student too you know!"  
  
"Yeah!" smiled Erin quietly, looking down from the ceiling.  
  
"No she's not!"  
  
"That's unneeded," sighed Oliver sadly.  
  
"What the hell?" I growled. "Man, Weasley, she is too! And so are other people! So just shut up!" I screamed across the table, standing up. I could feel my ears turn hot my eyes get bugged out.  
  
"Bloody hell Fugler, you shut up! You're going on about how you don't deserve the most prestigious honor given to our year when you have top marks out of all of Hogwarts' history! Not to mention you're a good role model!" yelled Percy.  
  
"Will you shut the hell up, you damn Gryffinshits?!?" yelled Marcus Flint, my sister's childhood friend from across the Great Hall.  
  
"Whatever Flint!" I yelled, glaring at him.  
  
"How dare you make the first insult of the year to my sister!!! You know we were saving that for Harry Potter... Dammit Flint!" yelled Sid who just happened to be sitting next to Marcus. She turned towards me and yelled louder, "Oh Andy dear... Do please shut your face!"  
  
"Make me Sidney!" I roared, sitting down.  
  
"Andy," Oliver pleaded. "Don't..." I looked at him and sighed, tyring to calm down. Sid could get so annoying...  
  
"Oh, just watch me you Gryffinbi-" Sid stood up but I could see out the corner of my eye Marcus pulled her down hastily, trying to calm her down some.  
  
"Fugler!" yelled Percy from across the hall. I looked at his mouth as he mouthed the word "fucker" along with that. I let my head on the table, this could not be good. And, man, did I ever hate my name... And to think I shared it with Sid.  
  
"What the fuck did you say?" asked Sid, who now actually got off her lazy arse and walked over to our table.  
  
Percy looked proud of himself and I could feel myself squeezing Oliver's hand out of fright. "You heard what I said." I didn't like Percy especially but seeing him fight with my older sister who I didn't especially care for was not my idea of a good time.  
  
I could feel Oliver's thumb stroking the back of my hand reassuringly. "C'mon," spat Sid. "Why don't you say it again? I don't think I heard it all too well."  
  
I really hated my surname now -our surname...  
  
"You wanna know what I said?" asked Percy. I sighed and dropped my head on the table again. I didn't want to watch. Wasn't anybody going to stop them? Oliver dropped my hand... Ooh dear. Percy continued on, "I said Fuucc-" but I heard a loud CRACK before he could say the "ker" part. At the sound of the CRACK my head shot up... I looked across the table to see Percy with half a face that matched his hair. Oh man, Sid actually slapped him. Mum and Dad wouldn't be happy when they heard about this -if they ever did. I then looked at her and she seemed pretty full of herself, laughing... The Slytherin table then joined in. I would've joined in -I hated Weasley so much- but then I would've been a lone Gryffindor and that wouldn't be good.  
  
I then looked at Oliver who looked as stunned as I did, but yet slightly amused, with his wand drawn to ready position... Like he was ready to do something but didn't because he found it funny. But still, jeez, why didn't I think of that? Fight them with something... Another reason I don't do good when I panic and don't deserve prefect. "Ms. Fugler!" a sharp voice called throughout the room. Both Sid and my head's flew the way of the voice. It belonged to Professor Snape, good. It probably wasn't me he was talking to. He continued on, looking at Sid who standing near the Gryffindor table dumbfounded. "Ms. Fugler, would be kind and take your seat?" She then started walking to her table. Every step she had seemed to've been a struggle for her. "And, by the way, Ms. Fugler?" She glanced up at him sternly. "I'll be seeing you in detention for the next week." I laughed, serves her right, though Percy deserved it too.  
  
I looked at Oliver who shrugged and their was quite a bit of silence in the Great Hall. Suddenly, everybody started talking again like nothing had happened.  
  
"Greetings Ms. Fugler," said a voice next to me. I turned to my left to see Gryffindor's resident house ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington -though everybody shortened his name in some fashion, some ways nicer than others.  
  
"Hey Nick," I smiled.  
  
Nick nodded, "Good to see you Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Sousa."  
  
"You too," laughed Oliver while Percy just shrugged -obviously still shook up about how much of a bitch Sid could be. He was a poop-head anyways. Erin smiled and was about to open her mouth to say something when the Great Hall doors opened. In walked Professor McGonagall followed by a herd of first years.  
  
I laughed, they all looked so small. To think I was in their position only five years prior. Was I really that small and clingy to my fellow peers? I smiled, as the word 'probably' popped into my head.  
  
I thought for a moment. I suddenly remembered being scared about getting into the same house as Sid. That would've meant that I would have to spend that much more time with her. Maybe I was just scared because Sid told me I had to duel my way into Hogwarts. I dunno. Dang Sid, she really scared me so much when were little it really wasn't funny. Actually, she and Marcus both did -they seemed to find joy in the sport.  
  
By this time McGonagall had brought out the stool with the old Sorting Hat which was as old as Hogwarts, if not older. And, believe me, that's old.  
  
Suddenly, the hat's old brim of a mouth opened and began to sing it's annual song which changed every year.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all."  
  
I couldn't help but let my mind wander. What a drab life that hat must have. Thinking up new songs every year, eew. Not that fun. I'd rather work with Professor Snape every day then do that.  
  
"There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat Can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;"  
  
Nice Gryffindors we are...  
  
"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise in old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends."  
  
This poor hat makes Slytherins sound nice... What a damn lie that is!  
  
"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Finally that hat stopped singing and everybody started applauding. To be honest, it was a much better song than last years. That was honestly a bad song.  
  
McGonagall stepped forward, "When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"  
  
That girl went to Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown was our first Gryffindor and when the Sorting Hat called out her name, our table cheered loudly -Fred and George Weasley even cat-called.  
  
Pretty soon, the Sorting lost my intersest... It always did -I think it did everybody... I looked at my lap, I didn't deserve prefect. So what if I had top marks in Gryffindor -actually the whole school's history except for in Potions because the head of Slytherin taught that class.  
  
Oliver squeezed my hand and I smiled at him slightly. He looked sad at me, "You okay Andy? I haven't seen you this bad since April."  
  
"What was April?"  
  
"I dunno, but I just remembered you didn't all that fabulous."  
  
I sighed, "Dunno." I then leaned my head on his shoulder and he laughed slightly.  
  
Suddenly the name, "Potter, Harry!" was called out. So it was true, Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. Wow.   
  
Mumurs flew across the room as he walked up to the stool and put the hat on. It seemed like he was up there forever until the hat boomed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Our table then started clapping like crazy and I could hear Fred and George yell, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
  
Harry looked at our table as he stumbled numbly towards us. He ended up sitting next to Nick. "'Lo," he smiled.  
  
"Welcome," said Oliver, letting go of my hand, using his to display the table -as if it was a prize" But I hadn't even realized we had been holding hands that long. I sighed, I really had missed Oliver this last holiday because I only got to see him twice when I could meet him at Diagon Alley -Dad was so busy at the Quidditch World Cup in New Zealand that our little family had to go with him.  
  
It felt like we had been going out forever even though it had been only five months -since the fifteenth of April. I laughed to myself, thinking Oliver and I hadn't snogged since June. That had to be a record! A snog sounded good too. Heh heh.  
  
Oh damn. What was I doing? Thinking dirty thoughts during dinner -during the Sorting Ceremony nonetheless! It was thoughts like this that made me feel I didn't deserve prefect, though I guess they might be kinda natural at our age -15 after all. But still, jeez.  
  
"Andrea?" Percy's annoying voice and bad pronunciation zapped me out of my little world.  
  
I couldn't help but snap, "What is it Weasley?"  
  
He looked at me, obviously still mad about what I said and what Sid did, "This is Ronald, my youngest brother."  
  
"He's my youngest brother too!" said George convincingly.  
  
"Believe it or not," Fred said, "mine too!"  
  
"And mine too!" threw in the twin's friend, Lee Jordan, sarcastically. He was also a third year like the twins.  
  
I laughed and nodded and looked at the ever-famed Ronald (I had been hearing about him for quite some time -from his brothers). He was definitely a Weasley with his red hair. He actually looked quite a bit like Percy, without the glasses. "Hello," I smiled.  
  
"Hello Andrea," he mumbled back, pronouncing it like his older brother.  
  
"Call me Andy."  
  
"Only if you call me Ron, and nothing else."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal," he smiled.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was finally over with some Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore stood up, beaming like usual.  
  
"Welcome," he greeted us. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a we words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He sat back down and everybody started clapping on cue. Finally the food came. Yea! -I was starved.  
  
Dinner went a lot better than the rest of the day. Erin, Oliver, Lee, the Weasley twins, and I talked the whole time to each other. Percy talked to that bushy-haired first year -Hermione Granger. Nick was making quite an impression on the first years. Thank goodness Sid or Marcus never yelled during dinner.  
  
Before I knew it, dinner was over and everything was gone. Dumbledore got up and spoke about start-of-term notices -just the usual drill-downs... Except for one thing. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
Oooh-kay. What the hell was that supposed to mean? A couple of what had to've been first years laughed but I didn't... I mean this school had some weird stuff going on but nothing like that! I glanced at Oliver who just shrugged at me sadly -he looked confused too.  
  
Just moments later from the subject of death, Dumbledore used his wand to bring up the lyrics of our school song... Everybody sang them to our own tune and then the Headmaster said, "Ah music! A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" It seemed suddenly that the Great Hall woke up from a trance and everybody bolted out of their seats.  
  
Percy got up and stared at me, "Ready to go Fugler?" At first I didn't know quite what he meant but then I remembered it was the fifth year prefect's duties to escort the first years to their common rooms and show them their dorms.  
  
"Er," I stood up too stammering... I didn't really want all these first years to look up to me like I was God or something. "I, uh-"  
  
My voice was cut short by a voice from across the hall, "Ms. Fugler?"  
  
My head snapped to the voice, I guess Sid's did too because all she snapped, "What?"  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore talking, "Andrea, may I talk to you?"  
  
Sid shrugged and went back to bussiness. I glanced at Oliver who sat down and mumured, "I'll wait..."  
  
Percy glanced at Professor Dumbledore who said, "You can go on your own Mr. Weasley."   
  
Percy looked happy has he shrugged and called, "First years, follow me! First year Gryffindors!"  
  
I walked to the Head Table to meet Professor Dumbledore. "Er, hello sir," I greeted him.  
  
He smiled, "Nice to see you again Ms. Fugler. I hope your holiday went fine."  
  
I shrugged and laughed, "It was okay, how was your's sir?"  
  
"Splendid!" he laughed heartily. Where was he going with this conversation exactly? "Now, I'm sorry I had to call you up here but I was just wondering, what exactly happened between Mr. Weasley and Sidney?"  
  
"Er," I stammered. "Uh..." Professor Dumbledore's looked above me in his half moon glasses. "Well, er, sir?" He nodded. "Do you want the truth that'll make you laugh and that's really disgraceful to us upperclassman or the story that'll make you wonder why you asked me up here because it's so dull but makes us sound like good Hogwarts students?"  
  
"Ms. Fugler," he laughed. "You know well enough that this little fight is the least of Hogwart's problems, I just wanted to know for my own amusement." I looked at him quizically and he shrugged, "Do continue Ms. Fugler."  
  
I shrugged, "You'll be pleased to know you're getting the truthful, humorus, yet disgraceful version." Professor Dumbledore laughed slightly and I then went on and told him about how it Percy said something not so kind to Sid and all that went on from there.  
  
"And how did you react to all this?" he asked.  
  
"Er, once again you'll get the honest version," I sighed. "I let my head clunk on the table, not wanting to watch."  
  
"And you're wondering why you're prefect if this is the only way you react, yet you're a witch, correct?"  
  
"Er, yes sir."  
  
"Don't worry Andrea, you're only 14 -soon to be 15- life's like this now."  
  
"Okay..." I looked at him puzzled. "Um, sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you really just call me up here to hear this lame story or to reassure me I'm not that bad of a loser?" I just had to ask the question.  
  
He shrugged mysteriously, "That's for me to know and for you to decide."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I see Mr. Wood is waiting for you." I looked to the Gryffindor table to see Oliver sitting there, the only student left in the Great Hall. Poor guy looked sad. "So, you're dismissed Ms. Fugler, thanks for your time... I'll be seeing you later," he smiled and waved.  
  
I smiled back and walked to Oliver... "Ms. Fugler!" I heard another voice call my name. I turned around to see Professor McGonagall. I looked at her and smiled. She motioned for me to come closer. "I overheard your whole conversation with Professor Dumbledore and I believe Mr. Weasley might deserve a detention or two with me, do you believe that to be unreasonable?"  
  
Hmmm.... I thought in my mind for a moment, after all the torment Weasley had give me I shook my head, "I think that'd be only appropriate Professor."  
  
"Good, I'll assign it to him tomorrow. That is all Ms. Fugler, you can go to Mr. Wood now." It was kind of odd how everybody was starting to aknowledge Oliver and I as a couple this term... It was most deffinetly not recognized last year.  
  
"Er, okay. Thank you Professor McGonagall..." I then ran off pretty fast from the head table, not wanting to be called back.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" asked Oliver, putting his arm around me as we started walking.  
  
I looked up at him, "That fight between my fellow prefect and somebody of my own blood."  
  
"Sucks you're kinda stuck inbetween."  
  
"I guess if you really want to make me feel so special."  
  
"I do," we were now outside the Great Hall and he kissed me on the lips. I smiled and he then got me into a deep kiss.  
  
I laughed, us kissing right outside the Great Hall. Wouldn't it be ever-so pleasent if we were caught? And, to be honest, being the little goody-goody I was; I didn't want that to happen. "Sweetie, don't you think this is a little much right outside the Great Hall?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Actually, I do..." He laughed kind of embarrassed. "Any suggestions Andy?"  
  
"Er... Classroom?" Okay, so that wad kind of a low but it's not like we were practicing black magic or anything!  
  
"If you insist," he smiled jokingly. Great, a snog session in a classroom. Heh heh. How romantic. But I guess I must've been desperate because I accepted -and he did too. We walked along a bit and he looked at me when we were on second floor corridor. "Er, know of any specific snog-friendly classrooms?"  
  
That was an interesting question you don't hear everyday... "Oliver, this is Hogwarts. I think we might find one. It may not be here next week, but if it's here now -who cares?"  
  
He looked at me and smiled, "Sure thing." He took his wand and whispered to it, "Guide me." Oliver's wand then spun around in his hand and pointed north.  
  
"And what the hell was the point in that?" I loved Oliver but he could be a little weird sometimes... Part of his charm I guess.  
  
"Dunno, pick a classroom?" I laughed at him and kissed his cheek. We were now well inside the classroom -I had never seen it before... Though that didn't stop Oliver from kissing me. I put my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I layed my head on his chest.  
  
"I missed you this holiday Oliver." I confessed. He put his head upon mine,   
  
"I missed you too sweetie, I missed you a lot." I looked up at him and kissed him. We smiled at each other and kissed again. I must say, it felt good to be away from everybody and to just be with my boyfriend. And for the first time in almost two months, I was snogging. In a classroom. With my sweet boyfriend.  
  
Let me just admit, after a while, we were now totally snogging. My hands were just playing with his hair while his hands were tugging at the hem of my shirt, which was now untucked from my skirt. His hands ran all over the place. Madness, heh heh.  
  
I heard a clunk... Like somebody was in the corridors. I pulled away and Oliver stared at me. "What's wrong Andy?" he said, continuing to kiss me.  
  
"I heard something."  
  
"Like what?" He said, pulling me closer.  
  
"I dunno," I said, untuckng his shirt from his trousers.  
  
Suddenly I heard another voice, "Oh... Er, sorry." It was oddly familiar as I pulled away from Oliver, I looked to see who it was. "Well, if it isn't my sister and her boyfriend trying to get it on before school starts?"  
  
Dammit. It was Sid. I watched her turn around and leave the room before either of us could say anything. I turned to Oliver,   
  
"Of all the people of Hogwarts-"  
  
"-it had to be your sister." I looked at him sadly and he kissed me gently on my lips.  
  
"Shit." I said, sitting up. "I think we better get going." I tucked in my shirt and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
We walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room, happy just be in the other's company but embarrassed that my sister caught us. Out of all the people in Hogwarts, it had to be Sid! But what the heck was she doing browsing through classrooms?  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady who's picture was the entrance to our common room.  
  
"Caput Draconis," I muttered as the door swung open.  
  
Oliver gaped at me, "Andy how the hell did you know that?"  
  
I smiled, "Being a prefect does have its perks." We walked into the common room which was like coming home for the first time in a year... I loved it. Inside were a few upperclass man -all fifth years and up- hanging out. All the younger students must've gone to their dorms unless some other people were having a snogging session -heh heh. Oliver and I walked up the stairs to our dorms until he pulled me into his arms.   
  
"Good night sweetie," he smiled, kissing me good night. I nodded and kissed him back.  
  
"Good night Oliver." I then headed upstairs for a good nights sleep. 


	4. The Sorting Sid

I never did like sortings, they always bore the hell out of me. And that hat. That God damn hat and his songs. They really pissed me off. And Dumbledore, he pissed me off too. In fact, my sister, Dumblerdore, sortings, and that damn hat were just a few things that pissed me off. You see, it's not that I'm an angry girl, per say, I just don't like a lot of things.   
  
Finally, I'm back at school. This place, though forsaken, feels a hell of a lot closer to a home then that dreary hell of a house I had to spend most of my holiday in. I mean, I have a few people I can talk to, a nice room with a nice bed, better food, and no more nagging.  
  
I sat next to Marcus and the rest of the team near the middle end of the Slytherin table. I put my head down, and watched people talking. Most of all, I kept my eyes on the Gryffindork table. Lucky bastards, they were. It's a proven fact that when you meet somebody and say, "Hi, I'm 'so and so' from Gryffindor." you will automatically be that persons friend, you will be loved and treasured by professors, and you will most likely go far in life. And it's also a proven fact that if you introduce yourself to somebody by saying, "Hi, I'm 'so and so' from Slytherin." the person will look at you in disgust, get scared, and you will be looked down upon by most professors, and you will most likely go far in life, only because of intimidation. So, therefore, Slytherin isn't such an all around bad place, now is it?  
  
Anyways, those "Lucky Bastards" at the Gryffindor table were yelling. For the first time, they were raising their voices and being out of order. And who should be behind all of this, but my lovely sister and her fucking boyfriend and her fucking friends. Shit. What exactly was she getting at here? Was she trying to be like me? Fuck no.  
  
"Will you shut up the hell up, you damn Gryffinshits?!" yelled Marcus. It's always been me and Marcus's pleasure to come up with different endings to the prefix "Gryffin-"  
  
"How dare you make the first insult of the year to my sister!!! You know we were saving that for Harry Potter… Dammit Flint!" I said jokingly to him. It was the truth. Me and Flint were going to give that Potter kid some serious shit this year. "Oh Andy dear!" I yelled, "Do please shut your face!"  
  
"Make me Sidney!" she hollered.  
  
"Oh, just watch me you Gryffinbi-" I stood up, but Marcus pulled me back down.  
  
"Cool it, man." he whispered in my ear as I took my seat.  
  
"Hey, Fugler!!!" yelled Percy Weasley. Ugh...I hated him and his family sooo much. There are no words on how much I'd love to punch them all. "Or should I say..." then that bastard, Percy, mouthed the word "Fucker" and then added a lovely "Shut up!" with it. That was it. This was fucking it. I stood up, and Marcus wasn't gonna keep me down on this one. I walked over to the Gryffindor table to where Percy was sitting.  
  
"Oi! What the fuck did you just say?!" by that time, everybody was starring at us.  
  
"You heard what I said." said Percy in a smug voice.  
  
"Oh, C'mon, why don't you say it again? I don't think I heard it all to well."  
  
"You wanna know what I said?" asked Percy. "I said 'Fuuuu-'" but before he could say the 'cker" part, I back handed him. Right there at the table. It felt good to do that. My hand just sort of came across and "WHACK!". One half of his face was red, and I could hear the Slytherin Quidditch team laughing. It was funny. And I couldn't help but smile. Soon after that, I started laughing myself. It was hilarious. That little weasel deserved it! I couldn't really understand why Andy wasn't laughing. She knew he deserved it too. After all, she did have the same surname as me.  
  
But yes, my bliss was cut short by a sudden, "Ms. Fugler!" Before I turned around, I closed my eyes and prayed that it wasn't Professor Snape and that, whoever it was, was calling my sister. My sister's head and mine jerked to the front of the room, where Professor Snape stood. Shit.  
  
"Ms. Fugler, would you please be kind and take your seat?!" he said in a stern voice. I walked back to the Slytherin table, and it was a very long walk. As I took my seat, the Professor added: "By the way, Ms. Fugler?" my head looked up from my depressive slump and gave a cold look to that bastard. "I'll be seeing you in detention for the next week." Shit. This year wasn't going well at all.  
  
The damn sorting began. And that damn hat sang it's song. And that damn Dumbledore sat smugly in his seat watching us. And my damn sister was sitting in her seat with all of her friends and with her fucking boyfriend, all of them looking happy. And then there was me. My head on the table with detention for a week for slapping somebody who quite deserved it.  
  
When the food came, I left my head on the table. Maybe somebody would mistake my head for a turkey and cut it open.  
  
"Hey..." said Adrian with a wad of food in his mouth. "You want some food, Sid?"  
  
"Don't bother me, I'm busy being depressed." I said flat out.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Marcus called over some blonde kid that looked rather annoying to me. The little kid came over and Marcus introduced him: "Hey, guys...er, and Sid, this is Draco Malfoy. My dad works for his dad." everybody said their Hello's and introduced themselves to him.  
  
"Who the hell is she?" said Draco. Marcus explained to him that I wasn't feeling very good. "Ooh, it's probably PMS or something like that." The team laughed. Were people purposely trying to piss me off today or what? I ignored him. He took the seat in between me and Marcus. They talked mostly about Quidditch, but I wasn't really paying attention. In fact, I believe I was starting to fall asleep until I felt a hand on my knee. I figured that person just put their hand on my knee by accident or something, so I let it slide. Then that hand started moving up my thigh. That's when I looked down at my lap, and saw that pervert, Malfoy, touching me!  
  
"Get your bloody hand off me." I said calmly, trying not to land myself another detention.  
  
"No." he said sternly. The rest of the team just stared at us.  
  
"No?" er...shit, I was expecting him to say sorry or something like that, but not no. He just looked at me. I looked at Professor Snape, who was engaged in deep conversation, to make sure he wasn't watching. "You fucking pervert!" I pushed his hand off me. I don't think I like this kid very much.  
  
"Ooh, you're feisty too. I just love that in a woman." the team laughed and he grinned at me.  
  
"I don't even know you! What gives you the right to touch me?!"  
  
"Well, it's simple really, I like what I see and I try to get it. Easy as that." fuck, he was starting to sound like Marcus.  
  
"Go fuck yourself!"  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather fuck you, and I'm probably the only one that would too." he laughed again.  
  
"Oooeeeekay, I think that's enough for Malfoy." said Marcus, just in time. Marcus took the seat between me and Malfoy. Marcus looked over at me. "Sorry, I came in a little too late."  
  
"I don't like that kid very much."  
  
"I guess I better teach him a thing or two about how to make a 'proper' pass at women, eh?" said Marcus, trying to make me feel better.  
  
"It's no use Marcus, you're not making me feel better." I admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm making an effort, aren't I?"  
  
"Sorry, Marcus." I said softly. "Tonight just hasn't been my night."  
  
  
  
When Dumbledore excused everybody, they all went to their dorms except for me. I had to go to detention. I lingered in the Great Hall for a while cos I, quite frankly, wasn't looking forward to spending an hour or two with Professor Snape, setting up chairs and filing papers while I could be sleeping with lack of anything else better to do.   
  
So, after a while, I left the Great Hall, and headed on to my detention. Only problem? I can't remember where the bloody hell it was supposed to be in. So, for about five minutes, I was opening every classroom door, searching for my detention.   
  
I entered one classroom and I saw a couple seriously snogging over some desks. Eeeewwwww. "Oh...er, I'm sorry." before I clumsily turned around, the couple looked at me. It was Andy and Oliver. Oh, God, how mortifying. "Well, if it isn't my sister and her boyfriend trying to get it on before school starts? Sick." I walked out before they could say anything, which was good because I didn't want them to say anything because there was nothing to say. All I know is that I'm going to give her major crap for that. I didn't think that my sister was that kind of person, you know? She's my little sister! I don't think anybody ever thinks of their little sister trying to get it on. Who the hell would want to think of their little sister trying to get it on? Sick.  
  
But still, Andy? Trying to be naughty? No way. Andy would die if she ever got in a fight. The point? The point is that Andy's simply not capable of ever being A) Naughty, B) Risky, C) Rude, etc... Why? Cos I got those genes, that's why. Same goes the other way around with me.   
  
Me and Andy, we're two very different people, that's why we don't get along with each other. It's always been that way. Watch, she'll most likely say that I scared her when she was younger. Yeah, right, I never scared her when she was younger, she was just very gullible and believed anything people would tell her, and she's still the same. She just can't take crap, can she?  
  
I opened the next door and saw Professor Snape standing at the front of the room. That sight is scary as all hell. Damn, I'll tell you one thing, him standing there made me feel a hell of a lot more guilty for slapping Percy, even though he deserved it. I entered the room. I just wanted to get this over with and be on my way.  
  
"Explain yourself, Ms. Fugler." demanded Snape. Shit. Did he want the whole truth about myself, cos then that's a lot to explain, but if he just wanted what happened tonight explained, then I can do that. I think he just wanted tonight explained. Or perhaps he wanted me to explain why I was late. Quick, better explain why I'm late.  
  
"I'm late cos-"  
  
"That's not what I want explained." he said sternly. As a matter a fact, everything that Professor Snape said was stern. Meanwhile, I'm standing here like an idiot thinking how I can explain that I hate my sister and her bastard friends and that if I hadn't been caught, I would've gone as far as to castrate that little fucker.  
  
"Er..." Er! That was all I could come up with? How about explaining to him how that bastard deserved the slap?!  
  
"Oh, please Ms. Fugler, take your time, don't be hasty now." Professor Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"As I was saying...er..." short pause, take a deep breath, and go! "Okay, well, first of all, my sister and all of those other Gryffinshi- I mean, Gryffindors wouldn't shut their faces! So, me and Flint were like, 'Shut up!' and then they wanted to make something of it, so then Percy calls my name and says, 'Hey, Fugler, or should I say...' and then he mouthed that really really nasty word, that only Gryffindors say, and that me, a little poor Slytherin girl with all good intentions would never ever say because it's bad. And so, I went over to the table and I asked him what he said because I didn't believe what I just saw. And so he repeated the word, and then he said some other really mean stuff to me and all of my anger built up and I slapped him. But that was only because he was going to hurt my sister if I didn't do so. So, you see? I'm not that guilty!"  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
I went back to the common room at about eleven, where I found Marcus asleep on one of the couches. I walked over to him and punched him on his shoulder. He got up and looked dazedly at me.  
  
"Oi, what're you doing here?" I said. "Waiting for dear ol' me?"  
  
"No." he confessed. "I was waiting for some bird that never turned up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How was your detention?"  
  
"Nothing much, setting up desks for tomorrow and organizing papers and what not." I said. "I got my detentions shortened down to three days, so that's good. And Percy's getting a detention also."  
  
"Well, that's good. Serves him right, that little fucker."  
  
"Did I mention that I caught my little sister about to get it on with her precious Ollie?"  
  
"Andy? With that fuckin' poof? So, how far were they when you caught them? Snogging? Touching? The 'Golden Finish'?" Marcus said, sounding very interested.  
  
"Er...they were...trying to get it on, and hands and shirts, and all that naughty stuff."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never thought Wood was the type of person who'd be into birds, if you know what I mean. I always thought he fancied Percy."  
  
"Fuck, same 'ere."   
  
"So they didn't technically go all the way and full out shagged, did they?"  
  
"No, thank God."  
  
"Well, for all we know he could still be a poof."  
  
"Could be a poof? My, man, it's a proven fact."  
  
"Fuck, I'm with you on that one." agreed Marcus, "So...what exactly did the scene look like?"  
  
"Ugh, I don't want to talk about this, Marcus. I hate her."  
  
"You mean you're jealous."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Oh yes Marcus, I really wanna fuck some bloke on a desk at school." he just looked at me, and that seemed to have said to me, 'Yes you do.' "Fuck you, Marcus." there was a long pause of silence.  
  
"Tonight has been a really long night." I said, trying to put an end to this already disastrous night.  
  
"Yeah, about that." said Marcus. "I'm sorry about tonight. I knew you were having a bad night already, so I shouldn't have invited Malfoy over."  
  
"Ah, it's okay. At least I know that someone want's to fuck me, that's always a plus, isn't it?" he laughed.  
  
"How was that anyways? Getting molested by a first year." He grinned at me.  
  
"Shut up. It was sick. I hate that little pervert. In fact, he reminds me a lot of you when you were little."  
  
"Fuck off. I was not that randy when I was little, was I?"  
  
"I don't think anybody could be as randy as that little blonde bastard."  
  
"Yeah." he paused. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just having a crap day, that's all."   
  
"Er...you need a hug, or anything?"  
  
"Why do you think I need a hug?"  
  
"I dunno. You look like a sad bitch. Much like how my grandmum looked like when she died." he said honestly.  
  
"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better..."  
  
"Er, sorry. Here, I'll give you a hug anyways." he hugged me.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Now piss off you fuckin' bastard."  
  
"Fine, you stiff bitch, I'll piss off. Fuck, we'll see if you ever get wrapped up in arms like these ever again." we smiled at each other.  
  
"All right, well I'm bloody tired, I'm off to bed."  
  
"Yeah, same 'ere." We both got up and walked to the steps.  
  
"Night, Marcus."  
  
"Night, Sid."   
  
I walked up the stone steps up to my new dorm. Everybody was asleep, and I sat in bed thinking about all that happened tonight: Percy making fun of my surname, me slapping Percy, then getting detention for a week for it, getting molested by a first year, and then finding my sister and her boyfriend about to get it on before school. My, my, I have had a long night, haven't I? I'd say that I've been through enough crap to last me a whole year, wouldn't you say? People always tell me to rely on hope, and to look on the bright side of life, but I can't exactly spot out hope or see any light at this moment. I can only say that things can get better, I mean, after all, it's only the first day...   
  
If there is one thing I realized this night, it's this: I hate my sister, and I don't ever want to see her face again. She always gets everything, everything that I should've gotten. I hate her for it. 


	5. A Fuglers End

Note: I have completely given up on this story. So here's my ending:  
  
The End: Sidney Fugler...  
  
I woke up one morning around winter and I sat in bed thinking about how much better everything was for everybody else, and how much of a shitload my life was. Fuck it. Fuck my sister. Fuck her boyfriend. Fuck everything. Marcus was lying next to me in bed. We haven't done anything, unlike my slut sister. He's just a friend.  
  
"Marcus," I whispered. He woke up.  
  
"Wassup?"  
  
"I'm thinking about running away, wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And that's what happened. We packed our bags, and we fucking ran away. Away from all that shit.  
  
…Actually, that's what I'd like to say what happened. But the truth was, it didn't happen.   
  
I woke up one morning around winter. I sat in bead thinking about how much better everything was for everybody else, and how much of a shitload my life was. I was just tired of everything. It was stupid. I wasn't gonna amount to much anyway. So I died. I fucking killed myself. It was the chicken way out, but to me, it was the only way I could live.  
  
And Andy went on being completely happy, etc,etc…  
  
I'll see y'all in hell… 


End file.
